Shakugan No Shana: Fiesta Fiasco
by Flames of Despair
Summary: Behold. This is what happens when you send flame hazes in Mexico. Post anime. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Shakugan No Shana**

**La Fiesta Fiasco**

Talking

_Thinking_

(Author talking, actions, or expressions)

Summary: The 1st year class at Misaki High goes to Mexico for a class trip. However, for Shana, Yuji, and the gang, it's no vacation. Two members of the Baal Masque return and under the thumbs of group of renegade Flame Hazes. Mistranslated Spanish, fluff, psychopaths, surprises, revelations, new powers, and Dantalion trying to be gangsta. Its horror, humor, romance, and action brought to you by the creative mind that brought you the 50 Theme of Shana and Yuji.

Pairings: Shana/Yuji (of course), Eita/Ogata, some hint of Ike/Yoshida, Dantalion/ Beo Peol, Wilhelmina / Merihim.

Warning: I do not own Shakugan No Shana. I apologies for any OOC or Mary Sue's that may be in the story. I also apologies for changing certain things about the character's histories, but it is a necessary risk.

**Something I Like To Call: Meet the Cast and Setting.**

I feel it is necessary to introduce my OCs now rather than stop the flow of the story describing them. If you don't want to be lost and confuse in the story, **PLEASE** read the following:

**Characters I made:**

Bingaman "Big Ben" Redbrick

Title: "He of the Mighty Meteor"

Affiliation: Flame Haze

Bio: The typical thug. He is big, bestial, and shows little compassion to any one.

Weapon: He has no known weapon. He prefers to use his wrestling prowess and massive weight to do his work.

Unrestricted Method: Extinction

Likes: Meat.

Dislikes: People smarter than him, dull parties.

Errol McHammer

Title: "MC of the Banshee's Cry"

Affiliation: Flame Haze

Bio: A gangsta rapper from America. He is down with causing trouble, fighting, and break dancing. He also plans to unleash a solo album called "Mess wit me, You get Burn".

Weapon: True to his name and job, he wields a microphone that can not only produce horrid sound waves, but can also break shields and create mass hypnosis of normal, weak minded humans.

Unrestricted Method: Low Rider.

Likes: Rap (duh), girls, dancing, himself.

Dislikes: People who can't get gangsta slang right, old music, people who question his rep.

Izzy Dangerous

Title: "Devastation's Aid"

Affiliation: Flame Haze

Bio: Izzy is a weird little guy. No one knows where he came from or how he got so crazy, but he is a brilliant inventor. If only he was not such a pyromaniac.

Weapon: Izzy makes himself multiple fighting mech suits to make up for his lack of height. He also seems to have a mental power which allows him to mess with a person's head.

Unrestricted Method: Bye-Bye Bomb

Likes: Toys, candy, things that explode.

Dislikes: Being called a twerp, not getting to blow up stuff, babysitters.

Lance Raton

Title: "Blades of Sol"

Affiliation: Flame Haze

Bio: Lance is a wealthy business man as well as a scoundrel. He charges people a fortune for his products and force the people of El Aguila (Mexico city I made up) to work in his sweatshops to pay their debt. He is clever, conniving, and skillful.

Weapon: He uses twin swords, but he mostly lets his wealth and "persuasive" charm to get him out of "unnecessary scraps".

Unrestricted Method: He does not have one. Truth be told, besides his sword skills, he really doesn't have many Flame Haze powers.

Likes: Money, prostitutes, porn, making long speeches (evil villain monologues)

Dislikes: Kids, disobedience, slander, women that say "no".

D.R.A.G.O.P

(Deviants Raging an Attack to Gain Otherworldly Powers)

Bio: A group of rag tag Flame Hazes that have one thing in common: They all rebelled against their Crimson Lords. They desire to control both the Human and Crimson worlds. So far, they only managed to appear as a mafia.

Leader: Lance

Front line attack: Bingaman

Human Resources: Errol

Technology expert: Izzy

**Setting:**

This takes place after the anime. Shana has revealed her feelings for Yuji, but he has yet to do anything. Now that the class is going to Mexico for a school trip, he hopes to reveal the feelings he has for her. But the mysterious past he does not know about is going to affect him, Shana, and the whole universe. Also, we'll get see a little bit of Alastor's history be revealed. Stay tune for the first chapter of the story.


	2. The Real Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where Else but the Beginning**

The sun was at the highest point over Misaki City. Or more specifically, the Misaki Airport. Yuji, Shana, and their entire first year class had earn a trip to Mexico. Despite the fact that it was for educational purposes, excited chatter could be heard amongst the students. The teacher (I don't know the names of the teachers in this anime, but the teacher has very little use in this story. So he does not matter much except for comic relief.) was signaling students to board the plane that has just arrived. He stopped Shana before she got on the plane.

Teacher: Do you plan on behaving on this trip, Ms. Hirai?

Shana: Do you plan to wear that ridiculous hat on the trip?

Teacher: It's a sombrero.

Shana: Apparently "sombrero" is the Spanish word for eyesore.

With that comment, the teacher hung his head in defeat and let her through. Everyone took there seats. Ogata sat next to Eita (much to her pleasure), Sato sat with some dude who has no real importance, and Yoshida (upset that she did not get sit next to Yuji) sat next to Ike (who was happy indeed). Shana ended up sitting next to Yuji, but you won't find her complaining.

It was kind of an awkward silence between them throughout the flight. It has been a few weeks since the Bal Masque fiasco, where Shana revealed her feelings for Yuji. However, Yuji has yet to state his feelings for her.

Yuji: _It's not that I don't love her; it's just how I go about doing it._

Yuji and Shana just sat their, looking away from each other. After a few hours of silence (minus the crowd of students behind them), Alastor was the one who broke it.

Alastor: Okay. It has been two hours. If you two don't start talking to each other, I may suspect something is wrong.

S & Y: Nothing's wrong.

Alastor: Right. I'm just trying to be helpful.

Before either teen could respond, they felt a hand on their shoulders. When they turned around, whom else do they see but the happy-go-lucky Ogata, smiling ear from ear. If Yoshida was there, she would warn Yuji and Shana that whenever Ogata smiles that big, it usually means she's up to something.

Ogata: So…what's the deal with you two?

Shana: What do you mean?

Ogata: Well, you two haven't spoken to each other in a couple of weeks. I still see you together almost all the time. You two still battle those Crimson Denize…

Yuji quickly covered her mouth. That was supposed to be a secret.

Yuji: What are you talking about?

Ogata: Don't play dumb with me. I know about you and Shana, right?

Shana: (sighs) Well, so much for it being secret.

Ogata: You should really know by now that if there is a secret out there, I WILL find out about it.

Eita looked out of the window, staying out of the conversation. He and Ogata have been dating for two weeks, so it was only a matter of time before she met "Big Sis" Margery. Unfortunately, Margery was drunk (again), and she pretty much blabbed out everything. Ogata swore to keep it secret for the sake of the balance and prove her love to Eita, but she couldn't help but surprise the hell out of Yuji and Shana.

Ogata: So is it a fight? Did you see Yuji with another woman? Did he try to do something perverted on you? Come on. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.

While Yuji and Shana were doing everything in their power to stop Ogata from talking (and embarrassing them), Alastor began to ponder. So far, the concept of the Crimson World and Flame Haze's has been revealed to Yuji, Eita, Sato, Yoshida, Ike, Chigusa (Yuji's Mom), and now Ogata. He did not see this as a threat to the balance, but he was starting to consider keeping the Flame Hazes as a group. It would be easier to keep a secret that way.

Unbeknownst to anyone on the plane, a small, metal bug was monitoring the passenger sits, mostly on a certain Flame Haze and Mystes.

In a building in Mexico, Lance was on the other side of the monitor, watching the screen for development. On the other side of his desk sat the Beo Peol and Dantalion, who have been recovered from the Bal Masque Fiasco. Lance and his cronies in D.R.A.G.O.P had recently found them in the outskirts and decided to get some work out of them before they just kill them.

Lance: Well, it seems that this great "Slayer of Burning Hair and Blazing Eyes" is coming to me. That saves me the trouble of tracking her down. But let's discuss why you're here first.

Beo: Yes, let's. You drag me and the idiot over here (points to Dantalion who is playing with a Hawaiian hula thing) around you're worthless building, and you have done nothing but look at that worthless screen of yours.

Dantalion: I have got to get me one of these for the lab. It might make seem less depressing.

Beo: Stupid scientist.

Errol then enters the room with a boom box.

Errol: Wazzup, L-man. Guess who's in hizzouz?

Beo: What?

Errol: Lance, man, is these fools still here? No offense to what you got all up in there, but I don't want 'em here. They're bringing down the flow of this place.

Beo: Listen here, whelp. I suggest you shut up before I…

Before Beo could attack, Errol hit the ground on his hand and spun around, using his legs to sweep her of her feet. Then he promptly places his foot on her as a symbol to stay down. Despite her struggles, she could not get up.

Errol: Listen here, bitch. You may have been the top dog of your Bad Mask deal, but in this building, our base, our home, you do what we tell you to do, aight?

Beo: Damn you.

Errol then applied more pressure to her stomach with his foot, crushing her body.

Errol: Sorry. I don't think you showing me the proper respect.

Beo: Respect?

Errol: Say my name, bitch. Say my name.

Beo: Errol.

Errol: Errol what, ho?

Beo: Errol…sir.

Errol: That's better. Now you're kicking it our way and our way only. See check it (takes foot of her). We have some big plans for that Flame Haze that whooped your asses to hell and back. That Mystes has also been proven valuable to us too, dig? So, we are planning a party that will attract the Flame Hazes in a single location. When the party is pumping, the girls are jumping, and the music is thumping, we activate the ultimate party favor. Those kids get caught, and the other burn outs will…

Out of nowhere, a little boy with red goggles burst in and hops on the desk. It was none other that Izzy.

Izzy: Get dead.

Everybody stares

Lance: That's the basic concept.

Izzy: Concept, bicep, tricep, marmoset. Who cares? I just want blow up something now!

Lance: In due time, Izzy, in due time.

Beo (to Dantalion): What have we gotten ourselves into?

Dantalion: I don't know, but I like the style on that Errol guy.

Errol is break dancing while Izzy swings on the chandelier.

Beo: You're kidding, right?

Lance: Enough talk. Bingaman!

Bingaman comes through the door like the big brute he is.

Bingaman: You called, boss?

Lance: Yes. The targets are at the airport. Be good man and help them for their "extended" vacation. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Bingaman: I don't know boss. They're here on a class trip. I doubt they'll be here for more than a couple of days.

Lance: That was sarcasm, you brain-dead ape. That means capture them at the airport.

Bingaman: Oh.

Errol: Man, you messing up again. You stone, cold trippin', Big Ben.

Bingaman: Shut up!

Izzy: Giraffe!

Beo & Lance: I'm surrounded by idiots.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trouble with Luggage**

The plane had landed at the airport with little trouble. The students got off said plane and went to get their luggage. The teacher announces that the students are to report to the bus after they receive their luggage. However, Shana and Yuji's luggage was taking longer than the others. But there friends waited for them (mostly since Yoshida wanted to be with Yuji and Ogata wanted to continue her interrogation). However, behind some briefcases, Bingaman was watching the group with a camera lens on his forehead and a communication device. He was patching in with Errol, who was monitoring his progress.

Bingaman: Why are you monitoring me?

Errol: Because every time we leave you alone, you go trippin on us and smash something. I'm making sure you're doing your job.

Bingaman: I do my job.

Errol: Yeah, man. Eating at an all-you-can-eat buffet is not doing your job.

Bingaman: Oh, I did that just one time.

Errol: You have done it twelve times.

Bingaman: grunts

Errol: Okay, look. I'll put it in words even you can understand, dig?

Bingaman:… I dig.

Errol: Solid. Okay, Big L wants the two brats alive. Why, I don't know, but he is giving us a lot of green for this job. So just get in their, hit them in the back of the heads, and then grab them before they even get the chance to figure out what went down. You feel me?

Bingaman: No. I take more interest in women. I thought you had interest in women, too.

Errol: That means do you understand.

Bingaman: Oh, yeah. I do.

Bingaman, being as stealthy as a thief dressed in white, just charges into the fray.

Errol: Wait. Activate your breaker first. Repeat, activa…

Bingaman then ripped off the equipment of his head, no longer believing he needs monitoring. He was twice their size and had impressive strength. He believed himself to be unstoppable.

The gang was still waiting for Yuji and Shana's luggage.

Eita:…

Yoshida: (yawns)

Yuji:…

Shana:… Does it always take this long?

Ogata: Unfortunately, yes. Yes it does.

They suddenly started to feel the earth beneath them shake. Shana did not know if it was a Rinne or a Denizen, but she thought it was better to just activate a Fuetzu and get ready. With the Fuetzu in place, her flame active, and her sword unsheathed, Shana was ready for a fight.

Ogata: Oh. So that is what Flame Haze looks like. It's different from what I thought it was.

Bingaman, ignoring every direction he was told before, jumped on the now stopped conveyer belt.

Bingaman: Oh right, man. You two coming quietly, or do I have to make it sting?

Yuji: Wait. You're here for us? Aren't you here to swallow up Existence?

Bingaman: Quit talking nonsense, brat. You come now, or I'm goanna smash you. And I smash good.

Shana: He's obviously just some idiot Rinne, so this should not be long.

Bingaman: Who you calling Rinne?

Sato: Obviously you, dumb ass.

Bingaman: My name's not dumb ass. I'm Bingaman. B-I…uh…ngman.

Shana: (sweat drop) Yeah. Don't care. You're still going down, you big, stupid baby.

Bingaman: I'm not a big, stupid baby. I'm a big, stupid man.

Ignoring temptation to show him the error of what he just said, Shana went straight to just slicing him with the Nieoto No Shana. However, he caught the fiery sword on its downward swing and threw her back. She land on her feet.

Shana: _This guy is dumb as a sack of hammers, but he's tough. I better be careful_.

Bingaman: (notices his palm is bleeding) Oh man. Now my hand is bleeding. That ain't cool, man.

Yuji: Wait a minute. He's bleeding? Denizens don't bleed.

Alastor: That means he's human.

Yuji: And the only humans known to pull moves like that off are..

Shana: Flame Hazes. This guy's a Flame Haze?

Bingaman: Ha ha ha. Not so confident, are ya. Now it's time to spend a little time begging for mercy from "He of the Mighty Meteor".

Shana: Big talk coming from an ape.

Bingaman: I isn't an ape, man. I don't have no stupid tail or eat bananas.

Shana: Stop talking. I think my IQ just dropped 20 points just listening to you.

Bingaman decided to just stop talking and just fight (even though it was simple fetch mission). Shana didn't think about hesitating and went straight to fighting the massive dolt. Her blade and his blows kept colliding, with no clear victor in sight. Yuji can only watch. His training with Shana was showing more progress, making him capable of holding his own, but being torch meant he can only fight for so long. He had to use a different approach. An idea ran through his head, he stare at the luggage return belt, and flashed a smile.

Yuji: _Time to kill to birds with one stone._

The battle between the two Flame Hazes raged on. But Bingaman swept his leg at Shana's knees while she was in mid swing, knocking her of balance. This provided the time to grab Shana's wrists, leaving her struggling in his grasp.

Bingaman: Okay, that's one. Just (pauses to think) another people to go. Now, where Mystes go now?

Bingaman heard a whistle coming from the conveyer. Yuji was waiting at the part where the luggage came out (remember, time is frozen). He was ready to set off his plan.

Bingaman: You. Stop whistling and get over here, man.

Yuji: Think you can make me.

Shana: _What is Yuji thinking? He's doing okay as a fighter, but this guy is well out of his league._

Bingaman: I know I think I can make you move.

Sato: Great. Now he is dropping **everyone's** IQ by 40 points.

Bingaman: You mine, twerp.

Bingaman charged at Yuji like a bull to the matador. When he crossed half the distance, Yuji activated a small blast of Existence he planted between them. Blast tripped Bingaman, releasing Shana, and sent him flying to where Yuji was. Yuji got out of the way, forcing Bingaman to crash into the machine. Multiple forms of luggage flew out.

Alastor: Crude, but effective.

Shana: Well at least he's taken care off. What now?

Yuji: We can place him jail. He did cause all the damage.

Alastor: That would work for now. This is the first time we dealt with a rouge Flame Haze. It's best if we let the police handle it for now.

Shana: At least he was good for one thing.

Ike: And that is?

Shana: He got our damn luggage out.

After leaving Bingaman to take the heat, the gang went on the bus to prepare what they hope to be a relaxing vacation. But we all know that I'm not letting them off that easy.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Since this my first story, so I will appreciate any review I can get. Suggestions will be considered. There are things about the OCs that I thought I would mention here. Lance speaks Spanish and is 35 years old. Errol is about 19. Bingaman is in his late 20's and barley passed High school. Izzy is about 6-7 years old and carries a teddy bear with him. Its name Cuddles (Mad TV reference). Just thought I mention it to answer some thoughts in your heads. Read, then **REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 3: Divide and Conquer**

Errol was rubbing his temples, trying to get back in his "groove". Bingaman was always doing this. He never listens to directions and always gets himself in trouble. He was wondering if destroying his Crimson Lord and joining D.R.A.G.O.P was such a good idea. That's when the door to his room opened to reveal Beo Peol and Dantalion.

Errol: Perfect. This day just gets better and better. Lance is probably going to kill me since Big Ben screwed up, and now you guys are in my room.

Beo Peol: Listen, Errol. We've been here for almost 2 days and we have done nothing but listen to your boss talking on and on.

Errol: Yeah, he does that. He likes to make monologues to seem important, but he's really just making an ass out his bad self.

Dantalion: Well listen, dadge. This plan is falling over frozen stones, and it's wacky.

Beo Peol and Errol stared at him like he had three heads.

Dantalion: What?

Errol: Ok, four things. 1. It's dawg, not dadge. 2. You're thinking of the phrase "stone cold trippin'". 3. It's whack. And 4. Never speak like that again or I'll pop a cap in your ass.

Beo Peol: As much as I hate to admit it, Dantalion is right. There is almost no plan.

Lance (over the intercom): Attencion. Would all members of D.R.A.G.O.P please report to my office now? And don't blow anything up this time, Izzy.

Izzy (from a distance): Aw man!

All the members gathered in the office. Lance started by turning his attention of Bingaman.

Lance: Bingaman, you lunk head. Don't you know what you done? Don't answer that. Yo sabo. Tu sabes nada. Nada.

Beo Peol: What did he say?

Dantalion: I think he said something about Bingaman being fat.

Lance: I said he was stupid, you idiot scientist.

Dantalion: I prefer the term mad scientist.

Lance: You can be called "Your highness of all matters science" and I still would think little of you. But I digress. Thanks to Bingaman's accident at the airport, we may have alerted the targets. This makes the capture harder.

Intercom: Mister Raton.

Lance: What is it, Shirley?

Shirley: You are receiving a transmission from a Mr. U.R Gonnaburn. Shall I patch it through?

Lance:…

Beo Peol: U.R Gonnaburn?

Shirley: I'll take your silence as a yes.

With that, a small disk entered the room. From that disked came a hologram. It took the shape of a man but it was shrouded in a silhouette. But a flaming cape was visible as well as his piercing yellow eyes.

Hologram: You worthless piece of flesh.

Lance (scared out of his mind): Erosin. I did not expect you to show up here.

Beo Peol: Wait. Erosin? **The** Erosin?

Dantalion (with a tinge of fear in his voice): As in "The Flames of Evil" Erosin?

Erosin: I see you picked up some more useless vermin in your pathetic operation.

Lance: They're not my minions. They're gifts for you. I know how much you like the suffering of others.

Beo and Dantalion: What???

Erosin: You think a couple of pieces of fresh meat will appease me, mortal? What about the pair of flaming children I sent you to retrieve?

Lance: Well I..

Erosin (Dark flames start to rise): You have been in power of your little club for reject Flame Hazes for 15 years. You have done nothing but stealing money and fulfilling your vile, perverted needs of lust instead of completing the assignment of capturing the children.

Lance: Por favor, señor. I implore you. My men and I are trying but the kids are proving to be a handful.

Erosin: You wouldn't be at this position had you done your job 15 years ago, while they were still infants. Now, give me one good reason I should not drag your weak, pathetic carcass into my lair and set the essence of you meaningless Existence a blaze for rest of eternity!!!

Lance: Uno momento, senor. If you give me a couple of days, week tops, we can surely capture them.

Erosin: Hmmm. I have better plan, as usual. You have those children gift wrapped for me by midnight.

Errol: Midnight? But that's less than 12 hours.

Izzy: And that is less than a whole year.

Erosin: How observant. When you fools had nothing, you swore your loyalty by destroying your Crimson Lords. Now, show me your loyalty again, or you will burn in my wrath.

Out of nowhere, another hologram disk appeared, this time with a rat that was about 3 feet tall and wearing a lab coat.

Rat: Um, sir.

Erosin: What is it, Rat?

Rat: Um, I do not mean to interrupt your meeting, but I ran a scan of the area the targets are located, and I have some bad news.

Erosin: How bad can it be?

Rat: Not bad to you, my most maleficent master. Bad for Lance. You see, I have picked of the essences of Margery Daw, Wilhelmina Carmel, Merehim, and strange little boy who is called Khamsin. They are closing in on the city as we speak.

Erosin: You hear that, Lance? Your procrastination has come to bite you in the ass. Not only do I want the children alive, I want those other fools dead, especially Khamsin.

Lance: But they are powerful. They will kill me if they find out about this.

Erosin: I suggest you worry more about me, a being that will guarantee your suffering, than worrying about them, who could probably care less about you. Now get to work.

The disks leave the building. Lance fell back in his chair, relieved for the moment. He then got out of his chair.

Lance: All right. The situation has become dire and our margin for error has been slimmed. We must succeed. Bingaman, you take on Margery. Perhaps your muscle was best suited for fisticuffs rather than handling kids.

Bingaman: Got it boss.

Lance: Errol, I want you to take care of Wilhelmina and Merehim. They will probably try to protect the Flame Haze.

Errol: It ain't no thing but a chicken wing, man.

Lance: You two Denizens will take of Khamsin, end of story.

Beo and Dantalion: Great.

Izzy: What do I do?

Lance: Your job, Izzy, is very important. You have to be the one to capture the two, or at least prep them for capture.

Izzy: Yea. Can I blow things up?

Lance: Just as long as you bring them in one piece.

Beo Peol: You're going to trust him?

Lance: Izzy is not known as "Devastation's Aid" for nothing. He has way to get into his enemies heads. Now you have your assignments. Get going, and don't forget to use your Breakers.

Dantalion: Wait. If we're going to be fighting, what are going to do?

Lance: I'm going to stay here and beg desperately to Erosin to give us more time. I don't want to suffer at his hand.

The agents left, each with a mission that their lives would depend on.

A.N The reason I did not mention Erosin and Rat earlier was because they do not actually appear physically until part two of my little series. Erosin's name derives from Eros, who ironically is the Greek god of love. It is sort of like how Alastor is the "Flame of the Heavens" while he's named after a demon. Review plz.


	5. Chapter 4

A.N.: I don't want to spend a lot of time with these battles because I want to get on with relationship between Shana and Yuji. I apologize if these battles seem rushed. And, in case you're wondering, no, Erosin is not a self insert character. He's an OC. Also, Wilhelmina will not say that thing at the end of her sentences since it is a pain in the ass to write. So just pretend she says it. Well, on with the story.

**Chapter 4: D.R.A.G.O.P Strikes and Strikes Hard**

After arriving at the hotel and unpacking their bags, the teacher gave them maps to the city, telling the kids they can go anywhere as long that it was around a mile radius from the hotel. Everybody took advantage of this opportunity. Eita and Ogata decided to head to the market place, the only thing that was within their reach that passed as a mall. Ogata did not seem to mind as long as Eita was with her. They found a bench and decided to sit and talk.

Eita: You know, I thought the purpose of a secret was to keep quiet about it.

Ogata: Well what's the point of keeping the secret from those two if they already know it since the secret is about them?

Eita:… I guess you have point

Ogata: Of course I have a point. You know I won't give up an argument until I win.

Eita: True, true.

Ogata got closer to Eita, laced her arms around his neck, and place a kiss on his cheek. The couple then heard a familiar voice behind them.

Margery: Do I need to turn on the hose or can you two wait until you're in private?

Eita and Ogata (surprised): Margery!

Margery: What? You thought I was going to leave you knuckle heads alone? Mexico happens to be very dangerous. So I thought I come here for your sake.

Marco: Ha ha ha ha. The truth is Margery got lonely and she was afraid to try cooking again after she almost set the kitchen on fire two weeks ago.

Margery: (hits Marco as usual) Stupid Marco.

Ogata: Well, this does make the trip more fun, especially since that little incident at the airport with that dim-wit.

As if on cue, Bingaman made his presence known by jumping in front of them, shaking the ground doing so.

Bingaman: Okay, who here is Margarita?

Margery: Um, if you mean Margery, I'm right here. And you would be…

Eita: The dim-wit that Yuji and Shana beat at the airport.

Bingaman: I ain't a dim-wit. I'm a half-wit. The boss said so. And I have a name. It Bingaman, you brat.

Margery: So this guy is giving you trouble? Well, allow me to take care of him for you.

Bingaman: I don't need taken care of. I'm a grown man, damn it.

Marco: God, he makes everyone look smart, even when they're drunk.

Margery activated the Fuetzu and change into her more bestial form. She did not wait for her opponent to say anything. She went for a clean, decisive blow in the chest. Unfortunately, Bingaman caught the claw as if it was nothing.

Bingaman: Nice. Now give you best shot.

Margery:_ That was my best shot. I have a bad feeling about where this is going_.

Meanwhile, on a rooftop, Wilhelmina and Merehim were viewing the city.

Merehim: Explain to me again. Why are we here?

Wilhelmina: I am concerned about Shana. She has been acting rather strange lately.

Merehim: How so?

Wilhelmina: She seems to spend a lot of time with that Mystes. I'm making sure he does not put here in danger.

Merehim: It's just attraction.

Wilhelmina: Excuse me?

Merehim: It's quite common for girls her age to take interest of members of the opposite sex. It is a sign of growing up for her.

Wilhelmina: That may be. But still…

Merehim: Besides, the boy is more of benefit than anything. Shana seems to fight better with him than without him.

Wilhelmina: I guess you're right. But still, if he hurts her, he dies.

Merehim: _This woman is still so paranoid. So why do I find this arousing?_

Errol: Hey, you guys are on private property, dig?

The two turned around to see Errol standing behind them.

Wilhelmina: I must ask you to identify yourself.

Errol: I'm so glad you ask, ho.

Merehim: Ho?

Errol soon got a boom box out and played out a beat (you know it was coming).

Errol (Rapping):

Yo, I know you fools goin' "dude, who the hell"

It's E double R to the O to the L

McHammer is being my name

And wiping out loser would be my game.

I am the one who make all the girlies scream

I am the one who make nightmares out of you dreams

Let me tell you I like fire and you are gonna learn

That when you mess wit me, you gonna git burned

Word, yo.

Merehim and Wilhelmina were both staring, dumbfounded, by the spectacle they just witness.

Merehim: What kind of hell has this world plunge into?

Errol: You like it? It be the first few lines of my debut song.

Wilhelmina: People call that singing?

Errol: Enough. Point is, you two is a bother to me and my homies, so I came to pop a major cap in you asses, you feel me?

Merehim: You do realize who you are challenging right?

Errol: Yeah. You two is suppose to be big shot heroes or sumthin. But you're dealing wit me, "The MC of The Banshee's Cry", a young, kicking Flame Haze superstar. You guys ain't spring chickens no more. So step down, gramps and gram, and bow before the new generation, holler.

Merehim: Perhaps it's time for someone to teach you how to show respect for your elders.

Merehim drew out his sword and attack Errol. But Errol countered with his break dancing moves. To make a long story short, the combined might of Wilhelmina's ribbons and Merehim's sword were useless against the agile Errol. Errol went on the offense and two well placed kicks on both warriors.

Errol: See fools. That is why they call it break dancing. (Pulls out a microphone) now get ready to watch me break your Fuetzu and blow you away all at the same time. (Through the mike) Now get down, Low Rider style.

Errol then release multiple sound waves that send the building down and broke the Fuetzu, making it impossible to fix the damage and make torches.

Errol: Well, that's done. If you fools are still alive, than get of town. Unless you looking for another beat down. Peace, out.

In the rubble, Merehim and Wilhelmina found themselves in an awkward position. Wilhelmina was lying on top of him.

Merehim: Well, er, this is rather uncomfortable.

Wilhelmina let out a small yelp. Merehim then realized that one of his hands was near her ass. Merehim quickly, but futilely, tried to compose himself.

Merehim: Oh my. I'm sorry. I did not mean anything by that. It was an accident. Don't take it personally. It has nothing to do with you. I mean, you're attractive in your own way.

Merehim continued to try to explain the situation (and failing) and Wilhelmina was trying to get him to shut up. Finally, she tried one of the few proven methods to get a man to stop talking. She gave him a good kiss on the lips. At first he was hesitant and somewhat shocked, but he soon felt pleasure in his predicament. Wilhelmina broke the kiss.

Wilhelmina: Sorry. I know you loved Mathilde, but..

Merehim (grabs Wilhelmina's head from behind, bringing her closer as he smile slyly): I love who know?

Merehim then returned the kiss to Wilhelmina. He thought it was time to move on from his old love and decided to be in the arms of the woman that loved him. He silently cursed at himself for having to be thankful to Errol for this moment.

Meanwhile, at the market, Margery was on the ropes. Bingaman was strong. It was like he was immortal.

Margery: Don't you ever die?

Eita: This guy wasn't that tough before.

Ogata: What's going on?

Bingaman: You thought I is dumb, huh? Well I may not be smart, but I have Unrestricted Method to make up for that. It called Extinction, man. It makes me like quicksand. The more you fight, the stronger I get. (Bingaman's hand starts to glow) And all the energy wasted in this fight comes back at you a hundred fold.

With that, Bingaman unleashed the power he gathered upon Margery, sending her into the wall. Margery was back in her human form, bruised and beaten.

Bingaman: You stay out of our way, if you know what's good for ya.

Bingaman left, and Eita and Ogata rushed to Margery's side.

Marco: Margery? Margery? Speak to me, my drunken angel.

Margery (punches Marco meekly): Stupid Marco.

Ogata: Oh man. Come on. Eita, you better get the others here. We need to bring here to the hotel. (Eita leaves) Do you need anything?

Margery: I asked you to get me a drink, but I doubt they'll sell that stuff to minors here.

A.N: Typical Margery. Always after the booze. I hope you enjoyed this somewhat rushed chapter. I also hoped you enjoy that little moment between Wilhelmina and Merehim. I can really see that happening, along with Hecate and Sydony, although they will not appear in this story. I will explain where they are though. Dantalion will state it in a future chapter. Hope see you in the next chapter where Izzy fights Shana and Yuji. Now: **REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

A.N: Now comes the part I've been dying to type. The battle between the junior psychopath and the duo of Shana and Yuji. This is also the chapter that will reveal a big secret revolving around Yuji. This may not be possible or true, but I have seen weirder things on this website, so don't complain about. Flame me for my methods, not my ideas spurred from fandom. Now read the story.

**Chapter 5: Mental Warfare**

In a sunny park that was within a mile radius of the hotel, Yuji and Shana were taking a look around. It was peaceful, quiet, and calming. It was the perfect thing to remedy what happened at the luggage claim. They manage to find a tree to sit under to have their lunch (because airplane food sucks). While she sat there, Shana could not help but look at the other couples in the park, holding hands, hugging, even kissing.

Shana:_ What I wouldn't give to have a moment like that with Yuji._

Yuji heard a sigh come from the girl beside her. Shana just seems to be lost in her own world.

Yuji: Shana, are you okay?

Shana: I'm fine.

Yuji: You just seem out of it.

Shana: I said I'm fine.

Yuji: You don't really seem like you're fine.

Shana: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! (Finally, I get to type that D)

Yuji (muttering): Just asking.

Shana (sighed): I know. I just have a lot stuff on my mind. You don't need to worry about me. I just need to relax.

Yuji: Okay. I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.

Shana was having a hard time. She told him her feelings, but nothing has changed. Sure he was doing better in his training, but that is not what she cared about. He had showed no signs returning her affection. Shana hoped this trip would change that. Alastor noticed this tension, but he knew it wasn't his place to help them. This is something they needed to resolve on their own.

Alastor_: This may be a difficult obstacle for you Shana, but it will all be worth while in the end._

Yuji at the moment was thinking on the same subject. What kind of idiot was he? She told him she loved him, yet he had done nothing. He felt he should say something but before he could, Izzy jumped down from the tree, staring at them through his green goggles.

Yuji: Uh, hello. Are you lost, little boy?

Izzy: Maybe, maybe not. Who's to say? Am here, or am I merely an illusion. Do I matter upon a cosmic scale?

Shana: Are you okay?

Izzy: Nope. I have problem.

Shana: Maybe we can help. I'm Shana and this is Yuji.

Izzy: Izzy. Lance sent me on a certain errand, but it requires minimal destruction. But nothing is fun unless it has destruction in it. So, how am I going to complete my mission and get to blow things up at the same time?

Yuji: Are we talking about a game?

Izzy: Whoa. You are stupid. I am asking how to capture you two alive and still get to blow things up?

Shana: Capture us?

Alastor: You're working for Bingaman.

Izzy: Man. You all are stupid. Bingaman can barley spell his own name. He can't run D.R.A.G.O.P to save his life.

Yuji: D.R.A.G.O.P? What kind of name is that?

Izzy: It's called an acronym. It stands for Deviants Raging an Attack to Gain Otherworldly Powers. Isn't that right, Cuddles?

Shana: This child is out of his mine.

Yuji: Yeah. He seems a little obsessed with blowing stuff up.

Shana: That, and he is consulting a stuff toy about battling us.

Alastor: This child is far too young to be Flame Haze. But there is something unsettling about him.

Shana: Okay, Izzy. We're going to play Shana Says and Shana says to sit down.

Izzy: I don't wanna sit down. I want you two to fight me so I have an excuse to blow things up.

Shana (hands him a dollar): How about you go buy yourself a balloon instead.

Izzy (looks at them with anger and sets the dollar on fire): You tall people are all the same. You think you can do what ever you want.

Shana: We're bigger and wiser than you, so that should be reason enough for a kid like you.

Izzy: That's it. Lance is going to get you two. But some assembly will be required. Let's go Cuddles, transform to Teddyornaut.

Izzy threw his slightly deformed teddy bear and in a flash it grew up to 10 feet in height. Its red eyes glowed and it grabbed Izzy and placed the child to the jewel shaped like a broken heart on its chest. This turned out to be a cockpit. Yuji and Shana saw that Izzy truly was a threat, staring at the monstrous bear as it roared, opening its stitched mouth.

Izzy: Now, behold the power that is "Devastation's Aid".

Shana: That's it. This kid needs a spanking.

Shana got her coat out, her flame on, and her sword unsheathed. As the Fuetzu began to close, Izzy revealed a small device in his hands.

Izzy: Sorry, no Fuetzus allowed. I'm going to have to get rid off it.

The device shot a small white beam that shattered the Fuetzu. Shana and Yuji stared in awe at the sight (Alastor did, too, but you can't really see his face).

Yuji: I don't believe it.

Izzy: Ho ho. Believe it, fool. This little device happens to be one of the best toys I've ever created. I call it the Breaker. It allows me to shatter barriers, null any force fields, and even break seals such as the Fuetzu. And since there is no Fuetzu, you guys can't fix anything that gets destroyed in our rumble.

Alastor: You can't do this. It will upset the balance.

Izzy: I can do whatever I want. I'm **bigger** than you. Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Shana wasted no time. She immediately went on the offensive. She had to subdue Izzy before he can hurt anyone, or worse, hurt Yuji. She took a full swing to the monsters head. Unfortunately, the bear took his enlarged paw and swatted her out of its way.

Izzy: Ha. Predictable. A head first strike. Simple minded maneuver to ensure the safety of the boy who believes he is Yuji Sakai.

Yuji: Yeah. So I'm a torch. That does not make me any less real.

Izzy: Who said that was what I was talking about?

Shana: Time to die.

Shana used the time to given to her to strike the beast from behind. But Teddyornaut spun itself to knock Shana away again. Izzy then turned his attention back on Yuji.

Izzy: You call yourself a member of the Sakai family, do you not?

Yuji: Yeah. So?

Izzy: Then who else can manipulate Existence in your family?

Yuji: Well, no one.

Izzy: Who else can see what a Flame Haze can see?

Yuji (a little shaken): No, just me.

Izzy: Who else in the entire Sakai family has clear, grey eyes?

Yuji (still shaken): No..one.

Izzy: So if they can't fight like you, see like you do, or even look like you, then guess what? They are not your family.

Yuji (angry): That's a lie.

Izzy: It's a fact. They are not your family. You are not a Sakai. And I have the ultimate proof. (Izzy pulls out a pocket watch from his pockets) This is another toy I made. I call it Finders Keeper. It allows me to find whatever ask so long as I have an idea of what it is I'm looking for.

Izzy then commanded Teddyornaut to grab Yuji. To avoid capture, Yuji manipulated his Existence to his fist to punch away the bear. Bear was sent skidding, but halted. The attack did little damage.

Izzy: Aw. Does the little boy have a little anger well up inside? Well, how about I be a good boy and help you… (Izzy soon used his powers to gather up a healthy amount of Yuji's Existence, leaving just enough to survive till midnight) let it all out.

Yuji: What the?

Shana: He took away Yuji's Existence.

Alastor: This child is dangerous. We need to get him away from Yuji before he fades away.

Izzy promptly grabbed Yuji with his teddy's power paws. Yuji struggle to get away, but it was too strong.

Izzy: Now, let's see. Finders Keeper, show me the essences of all the humans in the park. (showed essences from Yuji, Shana, and from the bushes. Izzy set the bushes on fire, revealing Ike and Yoshida laughing nervously. Izzy paid little attention to them) Right. Very good. Now, show me the essences of all beings from the Crimson World.

Izzy activated the tool again showing the essence of Alastor. But for some reason, Yuji's essence was still glowing.

Ike: What's going on?

Izzy: Interesting. (Smiles wickedly) Now show me a being who is both human and Crimson Denizen. Show me the essence of the mutt that believes himself to be Yuji Sakai.

The treasure activated a third time and Yuji's essence glowed brighter. Yuji's face was painted in horror.

Yuji:…

Izzy: Hahahahahahahahaahahahaha. Now do you see. You're not a member of the Sakai family. You're not among the living. You're not even a full human. **You are a freak!!!!**

Upon those words, the world around Yuji see to fade in darkness. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was out of the toy's claw, but he was alone on a floating stone.

Yuji: Hello? Is anybody out there? Somebody?

But to no avail. No one answered his call. He then felt a chill behind him. Turned around to see Izzy with out Teddyornaut.

Izzy: Quite a shocking turn of events for you, isn't it. You outlook on yourself may change, but you are still the same. You are still a loser.

Yuji: Where are we?

Izzy: Your prison. The one place in the world that only I can get into. This is the part of your mind that knows fear.

Yuji: My mind?

Izzy: Yes. Amazing, no. I can see through your corporal shell and delve right into where you hide your worst nightmares. Where you conceal the things you fear most.

Yuji: What I fear?

Izzy: Yes.

Izzy then snapped his fingers. Yuji then heard a scream of pain and anguished. Yuji turned around to see Shana, fighting an army. And she was in pain.

Yuji: No. Shana.

Yuji tried to run out to her, but to his dismay, he could not move. He saw that his arms and legs were chained. He turned around to see the chains were coming from the darkness, fastening him to a stone wall. He was trapped and he closed his eyes. But Izzy pried them open.

Izzy: No. You are going to watch this. See how she suffers? See how much pain she is in? And to think you actually have the gull to love her. What can you do? You are nothing but a loser. Unworthy to be fighter. To be a Flame Haze. To even love Shana. This is the nightmare that keeps you awake. This is why you can't tell her your feelings. You fear that you will never be strong enough to protect her in her hour of need!

Yuji watched in despair as he watch Shana in pain. It was too much for him to bear.

Izzy: How does it feel to know that your weakness, your inability to be a true fighter, is your precious Shana's down fall?

Yuji (in tears): Shana!!!!!

Outside in the real world, Shana was doing everything in her powers just to get Yuji out of Teddyornaut's grasp. She then saw Yuji crying.

Shana: What's going on?

Alastor: He can't be. Shana, we have to hurry. Izzy is destroying Yuji in his own mind.

Shana: Hang on, Yuji.

Shana had no reason for holding back. She unleashed a burst of flames in her swing that not only got Yuji out of his grasp, but disrupt Izzy's concentration, breaking the link between the minds. Izzy recovered, smiling a sadistic smile.

Izzy: Well, I think I left my mark. It's time for me to report to Lance. I melt the rest of your mind later. Later, losers.

Izzy then flew away, but Shana paid little mind to it. She ran straight to Yuji, tears in her eyes.

Shana: Yuji, speak to me. Tell me you're okay.

Ike: Is he…

Alastor: No, he's alive. But barely. His mind is disoriented and he only has enough Existence just to live. We need to get him to the Hotel and make sure he rest for the rest of the day.

Yoshida: I'll see if we can sneak him in the hotel.

Shana (staring at Yuji): I'm sorry this happened to you, Yuji. You did not deserve that.

Ike, Yoshida, and Shana carried Yuji to the hotel. The looked around the lobby to see the staff had left for lunch. They decided to head to the boys bed room before anybody else return. They then heard a voice behind them. It was Margery, Eita, Ogata, Merehim, Wilhelmina, and Sato.

Marco: Let me guess. Someone kicked your asses, too.

Alastor: I'm afraid this situation is more serious than that.

A.N: Wow this was a long chapter. Hope you all managed to stay awake. Nice plot twist, huh? Now that Yuji is revealed to be half-human, half-Denizen, what's going to happen to him? What's D.R.A.G.O.P's next move? Will Beo Peol and Dantalion be able to fight Khamsin? Will Yuji and Shana ever kiss? Of course, I know what happens. I'm the one typing this story. Now write me reviews. Do I have to beg?


	7. Chapter 6

A.N: Now that Izzy has been revealed to be a sadistic little mind bender, how are the Flame Hazes going to stop D.R.A.G.O.P? And what about Yuji? Who will be the one to console him? This is the more psychological (if not comical) part of the story. I call it psycholocomigy. It's my word. No one can use it. Enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Playing Psychologist**

The gang gathered in the café, except Yuji who was in the boys' bed room resting. They began discussing about the events that have happened.

Eita: So Yuji is half human, huh? Well, I guess I can kind of believe that. I don't know many people around with grey eyes (if there are, I apologize).

Merehim: Yes. But that's not the problem. Errol has proven to be megalomaniac, as well as a dangerous fighter.

Margery: Oh, boo hoo. So a building fell on you. You two seem fine. I'm one who got beaten like a rag doll but some brute of gorilla. (Takes a sip of her drink).

Wilhelmina: And yet, your drinking habits have failed to change.

Alastor: Enough. They are all a threat. They are working together get Yuji and Shana. And there is at least one more member who has yet to reveal himself. We need to prepare ourselves.

Shana: But will Yuji be okay? Izzy must have wailed him inside out about who he is.

Sato: You mean what he is? (Everybody glares at him) I'm just stating the question. I don't like anymore than you do.

Everybody continue the conversation until something caught the corner of Shana's eye. It was Yuji.

Shana: Yuji?

Ike: Yuji. You need to rest.

Yoshida: Yeah. Izzy's mind hold really hurt you.

Alastor: Actually, this is a good thing. There is something I need to discuss with Yuji in private. As for this meeting I say we stay at the hotel together so they can't pick us off one by one. Shana, if you would, please hand me to Yuji.

Shana did as Alastor commanded.

Alastor: Now, Yuji, let us leave for now.

Yuji: Got it.

Yuji and Alastor left for the roof of the hotel. Everybody disband from the café except Shana, Yoshida, and Ogata.

Ogata: Okay, so did anyone else notice that smudge of Wilhelmina's lipstick of Merehim's lips?

Yoshida: How do you notice these things?

Ogata: I'm a very observant person.

Shana: Uh huh. Yeah. Whatever.

Ogata: Um, Shana. Are you okay?

Shana: Yeah.

Yoshida: No you're not. What's wrong?

Shana: Will you get off my case?

Yoshida: Shana, we're all friends here. We just want to know what's wrong.

Shana: Nothing is wrong.

Ogata: It has to do with Yuji, doesn't it?

Shana blushed. How the hell does Ogata keep getting these sorts of things?

Shana: Well…yeah.

Ogata: Spill. What exactly is going on between you two? You like a couple, but you guys only seem to talk. Are you guys dating or not?

Shana: Well uh no.

Ogata: So what, you don't love him?

Shana: It's not that.

Yoshida (with a somewhat mischievous smile): Not what?

Shana: You know what.

Ogata: I think you need be a little more clearer.

Ogata and Yoshida kept up this little interrogation until Shana had no choice.

Shana: All right. (Mutters).

Yoshida (in a mischievous tone): I'm sorry, what?

Shana: (mutters).

Ogata: We can't hear you.

Shana: I love Yuji. Happy?

Ogata: Alas, we hit a breakthrough. Now that you told us, tell it to Yuji.

Shana: I did.

Yoshida (Surprised): You did? When?

Shana: It was at the climax of our battle against the Bal Masque. But he has done nothing about it and I fear the worst.

Ogata: Then maybe he is not worth your time.

Shana (angry): Of course he's worth my time. He was the first person to treat like I was a real person besides Alastor. He was the one gave me an identity outside of a Flame Haze. And he's the very person who makes feel like I can do anything. There is no way I giving that up.

Yoshida (sheepish): Wow. That was…deep.

Ogata (slamming her fist on the table): I won't stand for this.

Shana: Huh?

Ogata: How dare he just ignore this? He's going get a stern talking to.

Yoshida: Wait for me. I want to hear this, too.

Shana: Wait a minute.

Ogata: You stay here and let me handle everything. Or better yet go back to the park, and we'll meet you there after we slap some sense into Yuji.

They leave.

Shana: Dear God, what have I done?

Meanwhile on the roof, Yuji and Alastor were about to start their conversation.

Alastor: It appears we have a guest.

Yuji: Huh?

On the roof top appeared a boy with orange hood and a rather large instrument on his back.

Khamsin: Well, it's been a long time, Alastor.

Yuji: Wait, you're that Khamsin guy Yoshida told me about.

Khamsin: And I can assume that you're a boy in need of advice, Yuji.

Alastor: Odd. You never take these things directly.

Khamsin: Well, I feel like it. Now I can't really help you, Yuji.

Yuji: Why not?

Khamsin: A person can only grow if he faces adversity. The conundrum you're dealing with is your obstacle. You are the only one who can decide what happens to you. But I can give you this.

Khamsin went through his pockets and got out what looked like a wrist guard. He put on Yuji.

Yuji: What is this?

Khamsin: When you know your resolve, it will be made clear to you. That's all we say. You'll get the rest of the help from your friends.

Alastor: Speaking of friends…

Khamsin: I don't see anyone from the old days, Alastor. Few people on this plane live to be thousand.

Yuji: A thousand?

Khamsin: I love to stick around, but I have other matters to attend to. Good bye for now, Yuji.

Khamsin leaves. Yuji is left scratching his head. All of a sudden he felt someone grabbing him in a way that he couldn't use his arms. He heard a voice behind him.

Eita: Relax. This is for your own good.

Yuji: Eita?

Out of the door came Yoshida and Ogata. Ogata went straight to his face, poking him in the chest.

Ogata: Where do you get off?

Yuji: Excuse me?

Ogata: How can you just ignore Shana's feelings? She confessed her love for you, and you have done nothing in return. You act like you don't care.

Yoshida: Yeah. That's just heartless.

Yuji: It's not that I don't love her. It's just…

Yoshida: If you love her, then don't just ignore. You need to tell her.

Yuji (slightly angry): I can't.

Ogata: Oh, why not? Is it because you're have to much pity about you being only half human.

Yuji (angrier): That's not it at all.

Ogata: Then why not? Why can't you just admit you love her?

Yuji (really angry): **What's the point of loving her if I can't do anything to protect her?**

This echoed through out the city, leaving the others shocked. Yuji was starting to well up tears.

Yuji: How can I say I love her when can't fight beside her? I can't even live unless I have sufficient amount of Existence. How can I love her when I'm just a loser?

Alastor: Yuji. Is that what happened in your mind? Is that what Izzy found in your mind?

Yuji: (Sniff) Yeah.

Ogata found little choice, but smack Yuji hard in the face.

Yuji: Ow.

Ogata: Is that what this is all about? That's a stupid reason.

Yuji: Huh?

Ogata: Shana doesn't care if you're a fighter. Girls don't really stay around boys because of the whole macho thing. You make Shana feel like she's somebody. You make her feel loved. You make her feel like nothing in the world can harm her. That is what girls really want in a guy, Yuji.

Yuji: But…

Ogata: No buts. Look I need to attend to something. Meet us at the park in 15 minutes, and we will help you with Shana.

Yuji: But…

Ogata: And don't even think about running away. I will hunt you down if you do.

Alastor: Before you go, could bring me to Wilhelmina. There are matters I wish to discuss with her.

Ogata: Sure, not problem.

With that Yuji left for the park, leaving the others behind.

Ogata: Thanks for your help Yoshida. I know that was hard for you to give up Yuji like that.

Yoshida: Well actually, it felt really good. Shana loves him. And Yuji loves her. The point of our war was who Yuji loved, not the other way around.

Ogata: Well that's good news for Ike.

Yoshida: Huh?

Ogata: He obviously has a crush on you. And he must really love you if he was willing to give you up to his best friend.

Yoshida (blushing): You think so?

Eita: Don't we have to meet Yuji at the park?

Yoshida: I thought we were meeting Shana at the park.

Ogata: We are meeting neither.

Alastor: Apparently, Ogata is tricking both of them to meeting each other. It's deceitful, but it would do them both a world of good if they had a moment alone.

Ogata (smirking): You don't need to discuss anything with Wilhelmina, do you?

Alastor: I may be "The Flame of The Heavens", but even I have to be a little secretive.

They decided to head back to the café. They saw the other students discussing a party call Balinar por Amour.

Ogata: What's this about cows?

Alastor: It means "To dance for love".

Ogata: Oh.

Alastor:_ I hope you find happiness with Yuji, Shana. It is what your mother would have wanted._

A.N: Ahh. Nothing like a little deception to make love happen. This was good chapter in my opinion. I think that I got the right Spanish words, but I am not sure. Oh well. Review.


	8. Chapter 7

A.N: I read your reviews. It makes me very happy to see that you guys like my stuff. I'm afraid I have some bad news though. All next week, I'm going to be on vacation and I don't have a lab top. So it'll be a little while before I can finish my story. Please take this time to read my story and profile, as well as sending me more reviews. Also, I'm thinking of making a Vampire Knight one shot for Yuki and Zero called "Thicker Than Blood". If you could, tell me if this title is taken or not. I'm not getting sued. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 7: Plans Unfolds and Love Blossoms**

(Yes, I know the title is sappy. Deal with it!)

The office of Lance Raton had filled up with his semi-loyal minions, as well as the hologram of the evil Erosin. And Erosin was not pleased, as usual.

Erosin: So, let me guest. You fools have come back empty handed, huh?

Lance: Please don't kill us. I'm sure Izzy has a good explanation for not capturing Shana and Yuji, sire.

Erosin: For your sake, he'd better. (Turns attention to Izzy, who is tinkering with something) So, Izzy. Why is it that I don't have them?

Izzy (not even looking at him): Don't have whom?

Erosin: Shana and Yuji, you brat. The targets you were sent to capture.

Izzy: Oh, them. I got bored.

Erosin: Bored?

Izzy: Yep. After I told Yuji he was both an orphan and a mutt, it was quite easy to get into his mind. What a loser.

Erosin: I'm so sorry you can't find entertainment in these, but I need those children as soon as possible.

Izzy: Don't yell at me.

Erosin: I'll yell at you as much as I want. In fact, I can have you destroyed with a single thought.

Lance: This why I hate children.

Izzy: Go ahead and try. If you destroy me, which I highly doubt you can, then you'll never know Shana's one weakness.

Lance: Weakness?

Errol: Weakness?

Bingaman: Huh?

Erosin: Weakness? The brat of Mathilde Saint Omer has a weakness. (Changes to a happy disposition) Tell me, my sweet, destructive child. What is Shana's weakness?

Izzy: Guess.

Erosin (anger): What?? How dare you command me?

Lance: Might as well play his game. He's stubborn that way.

Errol: Is it water?

Izzy: No.

Lance: Does it have to do with a food allergy?

Izzy: No.

Erosin: Is it some sort of mystical talisman? Or maybe special treasure that she fears?

Izzy: No and no.

Bingaman: Oh. Oh. I know.

Errol: You don't know jack shit, Big Ben.

Bingaman: I do too know Jack Shit, and he lives in Italy with his wife, Pisa Shit. But that not the point, man. It's Yuji.

Erosin: That's stupid.

Lance: Es loco.

Errol: It's whack.

Izzy: It's correct.

Lance: Que?

Bingaman: Oh, it was easy. You see, Shana has been living a life of solitude for most of her life, only taught the ways of the warrior. But when she met Yuji, she had mixed feelings. He infuriated her to no end, yet she felt his compassion. He was the first person to treat her like a person. Yuji has deep respect and love for her in return because of her boundless determination. However, with Shana's inability to truly express her feelings and Yuji lack of confidence of being able to fight along Shana's side since he's a Torch, they have yet to make it anywhere near first base. (Whew, that was long).

Errol:…

Erosin:…

Izzy: Basically.

Lance: Bingaman. How do you know that?

Bingaman: Because I'm S-M-R-T. Smart.

Lance: Right. So you're saying that Shana's strength is her greatest weakness?

Erosin: Yes, of course. If you idiots can capture the boy, the girl will do anything to have him back. Now, I'll be back at midnight. Have the children, or suffer. (disappears).

Lance: But how do we get Yuji?

Izzy: That's easy. Yuji only has enough Existence to barely live till midnight. He can't fight with such a petty amount. Plus, I have link with him now. I can just simply mess with his mind again.

Lance: Bueno. We still have a chance. All right boys. This is the moment of truth. We'll capture those two fools and stop anyone that challenges us. Now let's go.

Errol: Wait, what about the two Denizens?

Lance: Oh, who cares? They're probably dead by now. Let's move it.

Errol, Lance, and Bingaman left the office, while Izzy stayed.

Izzy: This has become too easy, Cuddles. They think they are in control. But we both know that is not true.

Cuddles (starting to move): Indeed. I did not think that the great "Flame of Evil" would be such a fool.

Izzy: So what now?

Cuddles: It is time to see just how powerful Shana and Yuji have become.

Izzy: Got it.

Izzy then ran to catch up with his "superiors", wearing a wicked smile.

Meanwhile, the gang (minus Yuji and Shana) was at the dance. They felt it was a much needed break from the day's tragedy. D.R.A.G.O.P would not think of attacking three times in one day, right? It was a slow song for couples only. Merehim and Wilhelmina were on the dance floor. It was a little shocking to see those two together, but Margery did not mind. She would have something to tease them when she needed to. Everyone was having fun, unaware that four sets of eye balls were watching them, ready to strike.

About an hour earlier, Yuji went to the tree in the park, just as Ogata instructed. However, when he was reaching the tree, who should he see on the other side of the hill than Shana. Seeing the other, they both hid behind the tree, away from each other.

Shana: _What's he doing here? I thought Ogata and Yoshida were going to meet me here._

Yuji: _Oh man. It's Shana. What am I going to do? What am I going to say?_

They decided it was best to just jump into the fire, so to speak, and just do what they can.

Shana: Uh, Yuji. I really did not expect you to be here.

Yuji: Same here. Were you invited here by Ogata?

Shana: NO! Maybe. Yes.

Yuji: That explains it.

Yuji and Shana decided to sit down, next to each other as they watch the sun setting.

Shana: So, what did Alastor have to say?

Yuji: He just wanted to calm me down after what happen.

Shana: So what happen? Did the truth really hurt?

Yuji: Yeah, it did.

Shana: You're an idiot.

Yuji: Huh?

Shana: Just because you're half a Denizen, it does not mean you're not Yuji. You got that?

Yuji: But…

Shana: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't care what kind of bull Izzy filled your head with, you are not a freak.

Yuji: That's not what he said. He said I was a loser.

Shana: What do you mean?

Yuji: In my mind, Izzy showed me this horrible image over and over again.

Shana: How bad could it possibly be?

Yuji:…

Shana: Yuji. The only way you're getting out of this is if you tell me.

Yuji: The image was you.

Shana: What?

Yuji: You were in pain, being beaten and overpowered by hundreds of Denizens, and I was too weak to help you.

Shana: Is that what's wrong?

Yuji: Yeah. That's wrong. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me.

Shana: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Yuji: Shana?

Shana: You think I'm weak because of you?

Yuji: Well, yeah.

Shana: Then you really are an idiot. You want now what being weak really is? I've had been alone for most of my life, save Alastor, Wilhelmina, and Merehim. I never felt like a real person. Then you came into my life. Yuji, you are not the thing that makes me weak. You're the person that makes me strong. The person that makes me feel invincible, yet vulnerable at the same time. I don't care what the hell you are, as you're Yuji.

To say Yuji was touched would be an understatement. Yuji now knew the full extent of Shana's feelings. He felt that he should do the same, and wrap her in his embrace.

Shana: Uh, Yuji. What are you doing?

Yuji: You make me happy Shana, you know that?

Shana: What do you mean?

Yuji: You're strong and powerful, yet still choose to be vulnerable around me.

There was music playing in the background, which they figured it was most likely in their heads. Yuji eased up on the embrace so that he may be able see Shana's face, which was carrying a blush as well as teary eyes. He started to tilt his head closer to hers.

Yuji (somewhat of a romantic whisper): That's why I love you.

Shana could not believe her ears. Yuji said he loved her. And he was about to kiss her. She could do only one thing. Prepare for her first kiss. Unfortunately fate had different plans. A loud explosion was heard at the plaza. The moment was ruined.

Shana:_ Who ever did that is going to pay? I was finally going to kiss Yuji!!!_

Yuji and Shana left, in despair, to fight whatever caused the explosion. Out from atop of the tree, Khamsin was smiling, something he rarely got to do. Dantalion and Beo Peol came out of the tree with a violin and a flute.

Khamsin: Well, that went well.

Beo Peol: You call that well?

Dantalion: Yeah. They did not even kiss.

Khamsin: Well, at least they know the others feelings. So, let us look at the glass as half-full.

Dantalion: Well, we're going to get going before Lance realizes we're alive. Thanks again for not killing us and well… (places and around Beo Peol who is smiling) you know.

Khamsin: No problem. You had no reason to fight me so I had not reason to fight you. But there is one more thing I ask of you.

Beo Peol: What?

Khamsin: You are acquaintances of Hecate, are you not? Do you know where she is?

Dantalion: Well, after the Bal Masque fell apart, Hecate was kind of questioning herself. Syodny took her traveling around the human word so he can tell her that she's more than a void.

Khamsin: Indeed she is. I'm off.

Beo Peol: Wait a minute. How are you able to impersonate a Crimson Lord?

Khamsin: Ok, you caught me. Behemoth never really existed. I just have a talent at throwing my voice around.

Dantalion: So who are you really?

Khamsin: A man in a boy's body, trying to find that which he lost. I hope you'll think fondly of me. (disappears)

Beo Peol: What a strange person? Speaking of strange, where the hell did you learn to play the violin?

Dantalion: I get bored around the lab, so I took up a hobby.

Back at the party, where the explosion took place, everybody was at a panic when D.R.A.G.O.P made their appearance known.

Citizen: Sales. Sales por tu viva. Es el banditos.

Margery: Ok, this is the last time I go to Mexico.

Ike: He saying their bandits.

Errol: Bandits? We ain't bandits, yo. We own this city.

Bingaman: Yeah. These peoples owe us money.

Izzy: Look at them run Cuddles.

From behind the three came Lance, acting dignified as usual.

Lance: So, these are the Flame Hazes I heard so much about. I can hardly believe you manage to survive my boys.

Wilhelmina: I take it you're their leader.

Lance: Indeed I am. My name is Lance Raton. This town you see before you is mine. And you are trespassing. Now get out before I have you pest exterminated.

Merehim: And let you have Yuji and Shana? Forget it.

Lance (pulls out a check): Fine. How much do you want for them. Five or ten million of the currency of your choice?

Ogata: Whoa. They're really worth that much.

Lance: I have potential buyer who wishes to obtain them, and it's bad business if I don't attend to his needs.

Eita: Forget it.

Alastor: Those two are worth more than what you can possibly earn.

Lance (tears the check): Fine, then. If that's the way you want it. Errol, secure the perimeter. Izzy, activate the Breaker.

Izzy did as instructed and Errol got out his boom box again.

Errol (rapping):

Yeah, all you fools in the house get ready to bend

And bow before since it is the end

We're the masters the now if haven't heard

Watch as the people linger my every word

Now watch as the peeps make a circle and lace

As me and my homies show you fools your place

This game is over as far as I can tell

So later y'all, we'll see you in hell

The once panicking citizens now made a ring around the area preventing the Flame Hazes from simply running away. Shana and Yuji just barely made it in.

Shana: Oh great. These guys again. Don't you have something better to do?

Errol: Sorry, cutie. But we need to have you gift wrapped for our client.

Bingaman: Yeah. You guys is out of luck, man. We got you cornered.

Izzy: Yea. It's Yuji. I get to melt the rest of his brain.

Lance: All right, boys. I'm going to collect this month's protection money from the citizens. Capture the children and fight those other fools. And this time, no mercy.

A.N.: Whew. That was a long chapter for me to write. I'm sorry I did not show the "battle" scene with Khamsin, but I just could not figure out how to do it. I'll let you use your vivid imaginations. When I get back from vacation, I'll finish the story. I'll expect an ass-load of reviews when I get back. Also, please tell about the title for my future Vampire Knight. See you guys near the end of the month.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I'm back everyone. Sorry about the wait. Expect further delays. Work, school, and vacations are in my future. But I will be able to finish this story for you guys. Okay, here we go. The next chapter. **End Author Notes!!!**

**Chapter 8: Izzy's Fury, Yuji Resolve**

D.R.A.G.U.P was on the attack, and the situation looked grim for the good guys. The Fuetzu was broken, Yuji's flame still hasn't recovered and he still can't fight (and vulnerable to Izzy's Mind Warp ability), and the towns folk are surrounding the area, making themselves vulnerable to the attacks. And since there is no Fuetzu, they cannot make any Torches. The battles were no different from before. Margery had her hands full trying to stay alive against Bingaman while Merehim and Wilhelmina were doing everything in their power just to land a blow on Errol.

Margery jumped in to the air in her bestial form, hoping gravity will actually help her for once. She landed successfully on him, but she simply bounced off him.

Bingaman: Ha ha ha. You still trying the same tricks, man? It ain't gonna work. I'm like a brick wall, man. Strong and unbreakable. And the boss the boss said I is dumb.

Margery:_ Great. This guy won't go down. How am I supposed to beat him if I can't hurt him?_

Meanwhile with Merehim and Wilhelmina, the pair were doing all they can to get Errol. It didn't help with him constantly taunting them.

Merehim: How about you be a man and face us rather than dodging fate?

Errol: Face me? Ha. You can't hit me. (Dodges sword) You can't touch me. (Dodges ribbons) You can't beat me. (Dodge sword and ribbons and sweep kicks Merehim to the ground) I'm too fast and too bad to get knock down by you posers.

Wilhelmina: _This does not bode well. I can't get a grip on him. It's only a matter of time before he gets another sound wave going._

The only battle that seemed to be going well was the battle between Izzy and Shana. Izzy at first just tried to grab Yuji and mess with his head some more, but Shana was not going to let that happen. Shana hacked and slashed at Teddyornaut's body, causing little damage.

Izzy:_ This is odd. Shana was not this powerful last time. There is something different._

Izzy was so busy "playing" with Shana, that he lost focus on Yuji, providing him time to hide. Yuji was following what Shana told him to do, but he still did not like it.

Yuji:_ Great. Here I am, acting like a loser. Just like Izzy said._

Yuji took a peek from the cart he was hiding behind to see the battle. He then noticed that the amplifier Errol used was still there.

Yuji: _That's it. I might not be able to fight right now, but I can still smash that amplifier. With the towns' folk out of Errol's spell, the others might have an easier time._

With that plan in mind, Yuji sneaked from the cart and went to the amplifier. Shana and Izzy were still fight fiercely, matching the others move, sword and claws. Then the Teddyornaut's head turned around to see Yuji making a dash for the amplifier.

Cuddles: You fool. The boy is making a break for the machine. Stop him.

All of a sudden, the fighting stopped. Bingaman had Margery over his head, while Errol was about to punch Wilhelmina in the face. Lance even stopped "collecting" from the hypnotized townsfolk.

Bingaman: Whoa.

Errol: What the hell have I been smoking?

Lance: Es muy loco. You necesito un siesta depues el operacion.

Shana: That bear can talk?

Cuddles: What are you waiting for, Izzy? Get that pest.

Using the moment of shock as a cover, Yuji quickly went to the amplifier and smashed to bits. The moment the amplifier broke, a ball formed around him, leaving Yuji in the darkness.

Izzy: Ha ha hahahahahaha ha. I knew you tried to do something to prove me wrong. (Grabs the ball) Now it's time for my Bye-Bye Bomb.

Izzy holds the bomb above him. Shana tried to attack him in an attempt to free Yuji, but Izzy use Teddyornaut's free hand to swat her down. Then, he placed the bear's foot on her.

Izzy: No interfering. Now, let's see if Yuji makes a good bomb.

Lance: What? You twerp, we need them both to be alive.

Cuddles: Quiet, fool. We're doing what we want now, so tell your client he can have their ashes.

Izzy: Yeah. Yuji doesn't have enough Existence to make it to midnight, so why not make him go out with a bang? This bomb is going to use his petty Existence and covert into explosive energy to blow everything to smithereens within a 10 mile radius. And what better way to detonate this little bomb then to place the "Flaming hair, Burning Eye Hunter" near it? (Places the ball, now glowing with energy, near Shana) I told you so, Yuji. You're only going to wind up being Shana's demise, you freaking loser.

Shana: You idiot. You'll destroy yourself.

Izzy: No, I won't. Cuddles will protect me.

The ball started to glow brighter. Lance was starting to panic. Inside the ball, Yuji had mixed feeling of anger and fear.

Yuji: _NO! I can't let this happen. I can't let him do this. It's time to prove to him how wrong he is about me._

Outside of the ball, Izzy was about to detonate his bomb. But then, the ball's stored energy was starting to go out of control.

Izzy: What do you think you're doing, mutt? You're just going fade out anyway.

Yuji: Well, what can I say? You're right about one thing and one thing alone.

Izzy: That you're a loser?

Yuji: No. That if I'm going out, I'm going out with a bang. (Energy starts to really get out of control.)

Izzy: You fool. This may stop me from destroying everything, but who cares? You'll fade away, and no one will remember it or you.

Yuji: As long as it stops you from hurting Shana and my friends, I could care less.

With that said, Yuji destroyed the bomb, sending the Teddyornaut flying out to smash Errol and Bingaman into a building. Dust was everywhere.

Lance:_ This is bad. Erosin is going to make me his new victim. He wanted both kids alive. Oh woe, is me. Damn you, Izzy._

Shana was on her knees, tears in her eyes. She finally knew that Yuji loved her and now he was gone. Alastor was silent.

Alastor: _Yuji. You feared that you would never be able to help Shana. But you turned out to be more helpful to her than you can ever imagine. Or I have ever been._

Alastor then remembers the cursed words of that day he dreaded so. Rubble was everywhere, the valley was a blaze, and two infants were frozen in crystal. Erosin stood on top of the ruin, looking down on Alastor.

Erosin: If you appear before her, if you embrace her, or tell her the things she's forbidden to hear, even her name, she will burn in her own flame. And it will be all your fault.

Alastor: Brother. Your battle is with me.

Erosin: Remember what I've said, "Flames of the Heavens". Her life is in your hands, brother.

Alastor could only hate himself for that day and for not being able to help Yuji or Shana. But then he sensed something familiar.

Alastor: Shana, look.

Shana did as she was told. She looked through the dust to see a familiar form. She was speechless, but she could finally say the forms name.

Shana: Yuji!!!

Yuji opened his eyes. He was still there. He was still alive.

Yuji: How am I alive?

Alastor: Well, I think know is time when you're definitely not a mere Torch.

Yuji looked down to his chest. The flame of a Torch was gone. He was a living being again.

Yuji: I'm really alive.

Shana: Not for long.

Shana then slaps Yuji hard across the face.

Yuji: Ow. What was that for?

Shana: You made worry. Don't you ever do anything so stupid again!

Yuji: I did that so I could save you.

Shana: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Eita: They're still the same.

Ike: Yep.

Ogata: Not really.

Yoshida: What do you mean?

Ogata: They're arguing like they're a married couple.

Sato: If you say so.

Wilhelmina: I don't understand it. He came back among the living. Is that even possible?

Merehim: I often here people say that not nothing is impossible. I think I'm starting to believe them.

Margery… I've seen stranger.

Merehim: Such as?

Margery: You two dating for one thing.

While Shana and Yuji were arguing, they heard the rubble move, and the Teddyornaut rose from it. In the cockpit, Izzy was fuming.

Izzy: You. You. You jerk. How dare you destroy my precious bomb? You have already taken so much from me. Now you ruin my bomb. Vendetta!!!

Margery: Great. What is that Spanish for?

Wilhelmina: The same thing as vendetta.

Marco: Ha ha ha. Sounds like your brains are rattled.

Margery (hits Marco): Stupid Marco.

Yuji: What did I ever do to you?

Izzy: I don't have to tell you anything. You are going to die Yuji. And this time, you are going to stay dead.

Izzy, in all his fury, charged at Yuji and Shana in full fury. Errol and Bingaman got out of the rubble shaken, but not beaten. Merehim, Wilhelmina, and Margery look at each other.

Margery: Care to trade dance partners, you two?

Merehim: Yeah, why not?

And with that, Wilhelmina and Merehim took on Bingaman while Margery fought Errol. Errol tried his dance moves, but the massive paws of Margery were too big to dance away from. He was now in her grasp.

Errol: Well, this ain't cool.

Margery: I'm going to enjoy this.

Errol: Not in the face. Not in the face.

While Errol was getting an ass whooping, Wilhelmina and Merehim decided to use brains against Bingaman. The kept on attacking him from two different angles, causing him to make constant turns. Making all this turns was starting to make Bingaman dizzy until he was starting to wobble. At that point, Wilhelmina and Merehim attack the brute at the same time to knock him down.

Bingaman: Hey. Would the six of youse stop moving so I can beat you?

Errol was then thrown onto Bingaman, battered and bruised. They looked up to see their opponents' angry eyes. Errol then got up, dusted himself off, and spat out some blood.

Errol: That's it. This is getting wack. I'm not getting paid enough to do this shit. I'm going to a strip club. Lance, where ever the hell you are, this is my two weeks notice. I quit as of two weeks ago. (Leaves).

Bingaman (rises up): No money is worth this, man. I'm going see if my high school degree came. (Feels back pain) This is going to hurt in the morning.

With those two gone, that left Izzy, who was fighting Shana and Yuji, and Lance, who no one can seem to find. Izzy was attacking the pair like crazy, trying everything in his power to crush them. The dodge and fended of his attacks until Yuji jumped up to the cockpit.

Izzy: Get away.

Yuji: Not until I stop you.

Yuji then release a blast of Existence directly at Izzy, destroying the cockpit and turning the Teddyornaut back into Cuddles. Izzy got up, his face covered in soot. He was forced to take of his goggles and revealed his hazel eyes.

Izzy: Now you're going to die, mutt.

Cuddles: Izzy. We must leave. What was supposed to happen is happening. Our presence is no longer required.

Izzy: But what about Shana and Yuji? You said they needed to be crushed.

Cuddles: In a later time, Itachi. They will soon learn their place. But not today. Let them savor their false victory.

Izzy… Yes, ma'am. I have to go home now. I kill you both later.

Izzy then disappeared in a bright light, leaving Shana and Yuji by themselves. Shana gave out a small chuckle.

Shana: And you said you were unable to help me.

Yuji: You know I'm usually wrong about these sorts of things.

Out of what remained of the smoke, a giant rock forced them to split apart (again). Yuji then felt a leg kicking him hard in the stomach and the force sent him on the ground. Before he could get up, a gun was pointed at him at point blank range. The one who was holding a gun was Lance Raton.

Lance: I'm afraid you're not going anywhere except with my client.

Author Notes: Well, that is another chapter done. I made two spoilers in this story that will be answered and explained in the second story. Until then, read and review.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: This is either the second to last chapter or the last chapter, depending on my mood. I may have to split it into two chapters. Well, enjoy.

**Chapter 9: Lance's Downfall**

Just when things seem to be going well, they switched back to being bad. Lance, being the last D.R.A.G.O.P. member, resorted to a hostage situation. He has knocked down Yuji, and he placed a magum…

Lance: Pistol! (I love breaking the fourth wall)

Right. He placed a "pistol" at Yuji's head. The dust from Tizzy's dud of a bomb has settled, allowing everyone to see the grim situation.

Lance: Take a good look, fools. I promised my client two children, Yuji and Shana. I am already in enough trouble as it is. So how about I blow his head off?

Ike: You wouldn't dare.

Lance: You want to try me, punk? Huh? Anyone want to try to be a hero? Hm? Hmmmmmmmm?

Yuji: _He's lost it._

Shana: You get off of him right now, and fight like a man.

Lance then remembered something. Izzy said that Shane's weakness was her love for Yuji. He still had a chance to save his skin.

Lance: I would love enter a little scrap with you, wench, but I have a business meeting in the morning. I can't afford to waste my energy any more. I'm already going to be dead asleep just by staying up at this hour.

Shana: Excuses, excuses.

Alastor: If you believe that a fight with us is a burden, then why not prove your power instead of inflating your ego.

Lance: Lousy little Crimson Lord. Always acting like you're better then everyone else when, in fact, you need humans to do your dirty work. Such pride made me want to destroy my petty Crimson Lord and work for my client.

Alastor: So you destroyed your previous master just to work for another master? Not a very smart move.

Lance: To the untrained business man, it is. But working for this client is a huge risk on my very soul. In return, however, it will be very rewarding.

Shana: You just a greedy, little leech.

Shana was about to make run towards Lance, but then Lance was about to squeeze the trigger. Shana stopped, glaring at the madman.

Lance: It is not being greedy, girl. It's just business. And speaking of business, how much is this boy worth to you?

Wilhelmina: What do you mean?

Lance: I'm asking Shana what she is willing to do to keep me from blowing Yuji's brains out.

Shana: Coward.

Lance: Ha. Petty insults. Is that all you can do now? How pathetic. You should have known you were no match for some one like me. I've been in business a long time, and if there is one thing I know, it is how to make sure negotiations are in my favor. That and dodging lawsuits involving sex scandals.

Margery: Pervert.

Lance: Now, I'll let him live provided you meet my client willingly.

Shana grunted through her teeth. She did not want to do this, but she did not want Yuji to die. He just came back.

Lance: And, to add injury to insult, I want you to destroy the other Flame Hazes, nice and painfully slow.

Wilhelmina: What?

Merehim: You coward.

Ogata: This is not good.

Lance: What is your choice, Shana? Kill those other fools, or allow to blast Yuji's face to Kingdom Com? (Is that how you spell it?)

Yuji's mind was racing, trying to figure a way out of this. He was not about to be the reason that Lance was emerging victorious in fight. He need to think of a way to get Lance to lose his cool. Something to distract him long enough to get a good shot at him. He then notice the small sword-like charm on the bracelet that Khamsin gave him was glowing. He then decided to take action with a smirk on his face.

Yuji: I doubt she help you, Lance.

Lance: Oh, be quiet. You're a bartering chip. You have voice in this matter.

Yuji: I'm just saying. You have a terrible reputation of keeping you're minions in line. The only three fighters you have just walked out on you.

Lance: True. But that is their lost.

Wilhelmina (to Merehim): What is he trying to do?

Merehim: I'm not sure, but I think he's trying to mess with Lance's head.

Yuji: Their lost? What did they have to gain? Not much, it seems.

Lance: I'm telling right now to shut up.

Yuji (Mockingly): Oh, look at the great Lance, a businessman who has no loyal employees and is taking lip from a bartering chip.

Lance: I said shut up.

Yuji: Face it. You're just some pathetic little worm that is doing these things not for money, but just to save your sorry ass.

Lance: Do you not notice the gun pointing at your face?

Shana:_ I don't believe it. Yuji's actually getting to Lance!_

Yuji: Yeah, I notice the gun. I also notice why you have a gun. You claim to have worked for a Crimson Lord, which makes you a Flame Haze. Yet, I don't see you trying to use any real power against me. It's not so hard to put two and two together.

Lance: What on Earth are you blathering about, boy?

Yuji: The reason you're not fighting is not because it is the smartest move you could make, but because it is the only move you can make. You have no power. You have no flame.

To say Lance was shock was an understatement. Yuji figured out that Lance was all talk and no action. Lance face went immediately to anger.

Lance: How dare you say such a lie?

Yuji: Aw, what's wrong, Lance? Can't face the truth that you're just pathetic?

Eita: Ha ha. Lance is getting burned by his own bartering chip.

Lance: Shut up, boy, or your next.

Yoshida: Next for what, seeing you sweat?

Lance: You, shut up.

The town's folk, who had regained their wills, saw their feared omnipotent losing battle. They decided to rise up against him.

Random Person: Don Lance es en temer.

Lance: You, shut up.

Random women: El don Juan es no muchacho.

Lance: I've already done you, and shut up.

Kid A: Estupido.

Kid B: Burrio.

Kid C: Cedro.

Lance: I said shut up.

Random guy: (A lot of Spanish words. Sorry. I don't know all that much Spanish.)

Lance: Okay, that was uncalled for. Now shut up.

The people of El Aguila did not stop. They began to boo and jeer Lance until his anger reached the boiling point. He turned his entire body to the towns folk.

Lance: Silencio. (More Spanish).

The gang (minus Yuji and Shana) look to Ike, who was trying to translate what was just said. He looked up with a disgusted face.

Ike: It's better off if you don't know.

Sato: Why?

Ike: It's something about ripping guts out and blenders. I don't want to go into it.

Lance (frantically pointing the gun around the area): Anyone else have something to say? Huh? **Anyone have anything left to say?**

Lance then felt something sharp close to the back of his neck. He turn his head around to see Yuji holding a blue claymore. The sword was formed from the charm on the bracelet. Now, Yuji was no longer a hostage.

Yuji: I something to say. Loser.

Lance: Why you little…

Lance was about to turn around to blast Yuji with the gun, but Shana managed to get in the fray to slice the gun in half.

Shana: Looks like you lost your only bartering chip.

Lance stared at the two children. Both had blades, ready to fight.

Lance: Well, it appears that I might actually have to fight. I may not have a flame, but I do have these.

Lance then pulled our twin golden blades. He then proceeded to show off his mastery of his swords by performing various tricks. Yuji and Shana just stared in disbelief at the spectacle.

Yuji (to Shana): Are we waiting for something?

Shana: No, I just think it's amusing that he's making an ass out himself.

Shana and Yuji then proceeded to the slice the two swords, which were in the air for Lance to catch. The swords were instantly shattered. Lance looked in disbelief.

Lance: Hey now. You know I was just kidding, right? I mean come on. Little me against you two. It's easy to see who the better fighters are. Listen, let's strike a deal.

Shana: A deal?

Lance: Yes. You see, my client must really want you since he wants you two alive. And he is rewarding me more money than I could possibly use in my life time. I mean, I had relations with multiple women. It's only a matter of time before I get some disease out of it.

Yuji (Disgusted): Thank you for sharing that.

Shana: What those that have to do with us?

Lance: You see, I need to give some of that money away in a good investment. And what would be worth my time more than the "Save my Ass" fund. So, if you two agree to go quietly to my client, I will pay you quite handsomely.

Yuji and Shana stared at each other, then back at Lance.

Yuji and Shana: No.

Lance: Okay, how about this? You two become my new bodyguards and protect me from my client. I'm sure you can take him. I can give good money, simple work, and the country of Canada. Those that proposal suit you?

Yuji and Shana: No!

Lance: All right. I'm prepared to cry and beg for your participation. I'm not that proud of man. I will do it.

Shana: No deal, Lance.

Shana was about to strike Lance then and there.

Lance: Whoa. Wait. Have mercy!!!

Before Shana could kill Lance, Yuji placed his sword between them.

Shana: Yuji.

Lance: Oh bless you, Mr. Sakai. I knew you would hear me out. (Bows down to him) Gracious, mi dio.

Margery: That's it. I give up. I'm tired of this language and this country.

Shana: Yuji. What are you doing?

Yuji: Stopping you from saving him.

Lance: Gracious. Gra… Say what?

Yuji: We could kill you, but that wouldn't be fair to them.

Yuji points to the crowd of angry towns people.

Yuji: Now, you are going to leave this city and relinquish any control over it and any other city you control.

Lance: Why on Earth would I do that?

Yuji: Because you're flunkies abandoned you, Shana and I have you unarmed, and there is a mob formed from the people you've been terrorizing for God knows how long getting ready to beat you like cheap drum.

Lance: But I can't leave empty handed. Erosin will make me a piñata for sure if I don't give him what he wants.

Shana: That's nothing compared to what they're going to do to you.

Lance looked around himself. He was beaten. He lost his hold on the city. He lost his henchmen. And know he lost his hold on the situation.

Lance: (mutters)

Shana: Hm?

Lance: (mutters slightly louder)

Yuji: I'm sorry. You were saying what now?

Lance (quietly): All right. I give up.

Shana and Yuji: We can't hear you.

Lance (loudly):** I give up already.**

Upon hearing these words, the people of El Aguila cheered. The man that has been leeching on them for years has finally been taken down. Lance stared at the crowd and then looked back at Shana and Yuji, who have put away their swords.

Lance: Well, what are going to do to me now?

Shana: We have already taken away your power. There is nothing left to do.

Yuji: Yeah. So how about you go crawl in a hole somewhere, like the insect that you are?

Lance: Okay. I got nothing left now except to look forward to Erosin's cackle as my soul burns.

Lance picked himself up and he started to leave the town. The gang's attention was quickly turned to the townspeople. Panic was on there face.

Eita: Oh, boy.

Marco: They saw everything.

Alastor: This is going to upset the balance.

Wilhelmina: Damn that Izzy.

Instead of a riot, the townspeople ran towards the gang and raise them above their heads.

Townspeople: Largo Viva el luchadores de fuego.

Margery: Can someone translate?

Ike: They said "long live the fighters of fire".

Merehim: I thought they would be panicking. Human are not usually this understanding.

Wilhelmina (grabs his hand): Stranger things have happened.

Margery: Who cares? As long as I can get drunk here, they can call me whatever they want.

Alastor: Perhaps there is hope yet. We might need hope later on.

Ogata: Why are you so serious? We won.

Alastor: We may have beaten Lance, but Izzy and his bear are still a threat. And Erosin is after Yuji and Shana.

Yoshida: Who is Erosin?

Merehim: He is known as the "Flames of Evil". He is a Crimson Lord who enjoys the suffering of others. No doubt he need Shana and Yuji for another one of his schemes.

Ike: Schemes?

Wilhelmina: Erosin was once the "Flames of the Heavens", but he was cruel and unusual towards his subjects. Alastor had no choice but to defeat Erosin himself. Upon doing so, Alastor became the new "Flames of the Heavens", which made Erosin swear vengeance on him.

Alastor: Yes. He must be trying to regain his old position. But that is only a theory. My brother normally is more direct with his approach.

Yoshida: Wait a minute. Erosin is your brother?

Alastor: Older brother.

Sato: We need to tell Shana and Yuji about this.

Alastor: We will do no such thing.

Margery: Why not?

Alastor: It is pointless to worry them about a theory. Besides, Erosin can't harm them. He is forbidden to enter the Human Realm on normal terms. They'll be fine.

Ike: Where are they, any way?

Alastor: The left for the park. I think they'll need a moment alone.

Ogata: How do you know so much?

Alastor: Knowledge comes with age.

Author's Notes: One chapter left to go. What do you guys think of this Erosin guy. I wanted to make a polar opposite of Alastor. Alastor is sort of a god in the Crimson World while Erosin is the Crimson World's Satan. Keep reading.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Here it is. My last chapter to my first real story. I will start the sequel to this story soon. But for now, please read the conclusion of this story.

**Chapter 10: A Happy Ending, a Dark Beginning**

Yuji and Shana managed to duck out of the crowd and made it to the park. They reached the tree and they looked at each other.

Yuji: I know that I'm alive now, but I still can't believe it.

Shana: Well, we seen weirder things. A giant teddy bear talked, for God's sake.

Yuji: And did you see the look on Lance's face when broke his swords?

Shana: I thought he was going to faint.

Yuji and Shana started to laugh, something neither of them thought they would be able to do after all that has happen. Shana was the first to stop laughing.

Shana: Yuji? Can I ask you something?

Yuji (just stopped laughing): Yeah. What is it?

Shana (nervously): Before the explosion, I heard you say something before we were about to… kiss.

Yuji (blushing): Yeah?

Shana: Did you really mean it?

Yuji felt that there was no more need to hold back his emotions. He place Shana in his embrace.

Yuji: Yes. I meant every word of it.

Shana: I love you, Yuji.

Yuji: I love you too, Shana.

And, at long last, the two shared a tender kiss. They were finally together. The moment was perfect until the need for oxygen interrupted. Then they just stayed in the others embraced. They then heard a noise.

Voice: Woohoo. You go, guys.

Yuji and Shana snapped out of their love trance and looked up into the tree. They saw Ogata, Eita, Yoshida, Sato, and Ike up in the tree.

Ike: Look, there is a good explanation for this.

Shana: You guys were spying on us?

Alastor (in Ogata's pocket): Where are we? Don't tell me you followed Yuji and Shana to the park when told you to leave them alone?

Ogata: What are you going to do about, necklace?

Alastor: Don't push me?

Sato: I could have stayed at the party, but no. I had to come along.

Yoshida: How do I get in these messes'?

Yuji (sighs): Just when things were going so well.

Despite the moment being slightly ruined, it was still enjoyable one. The class (who were to busy listening to the teacher lectures to go to the dance, so they are still in the dark about the Crimson World) continued the trip the next day. But they were unaware that their tour group was missing two young members. Yuji and Shana decided that their time was better spent together than with the class. They were finally together.

Meanwhile, Lance, groggy as hell, woke up from what he believed to be tavern floor. He looked around to see a tall man with white hair, black, gothic robes, and a scar on his left eye. Lance face was struck with horror when he saw the figure's piercing, yellow eyes.

Lance: Erosin.

Erosin: So, you have come empty handed.

Lance: Please, you don't understand. I can catch them.

Erosin: I have already given one chance to redeem yourself from you sins of lust, but now you will face my wrath.

Chains appeared in from fire, shackling Lance and dragging him to the dark pit in the center of the room.

Lance: Wait. Please. Nooooooooooooo!

Erosin watched with a wicked smile on his face as Lance was dragged down to the dark pit, his screams filling the void.

Erosin: Rat.

Rat: Yes, sir.

Erosin: Time runs short. Gather any and all Crimson Denizens you can find. If those children want to put up a fight, I'll give them a war.

Rat: But they are just children.

Erosin: When I found you, you were begging for chance to see the family you were about to lose in death. Instead of letting you die in fire, I allowed you to work for me. I gave you one of those mere children to raise and protect until they become useful. If you go back on our deal, there will be dire consequences.

Rat (defeated): Yes, sir.

Rat then went out of the citadel, searching for an army for his master.

Meanwhile, back in Misaki City, a lone figure stands on top of the sky scraper. It was none other than Izzy and his bear, Cuddles.

Izzy: It's good to be home again.

Cuddles: Take a good look at this place. A human sees this place, and they believe it be a paradise. To me, it's a landfill, replete with worthless humans, walking about in Existence, unaware of how precious it is.

Izzy: It is as you say, Cuddles. They have no idea of the truth around them.

Cuddles: Soon, it won't matter what happens to them. The world they think they live in we be nothing but a memory.

Cuddles raises her paw to the sky, her paws radiating a crimson glow. Out of nowhere, dark creatures appeared around them.

Cuddles: Come, Itachi. We have to prepare for the moment of judgment. Like the mighty Phoenix, we shall rise from the dead in a blaze of glory and power. And in the flames of my Rebirth, the entire world will burn and be reduced to ashes. And then you, Itachi, will be given the thing you desire most.

Izzy: I'm looking forward to it.

Cuddles: The end for the humans is nigh. Hahahahahahaha ahhaahhahahahahah ahahahahahaahahah!!!

Author's Notes: Like they said, the end of one story is the beginning of another. I not sure who said it. I think I may have made it up. Please stay tune for the exciting sequel to this story "Shakugan No Shana: Phoenix Risen". Until then, review.


End file.
